Seifer's Hot-Dog Parlour!
by Cathy the Boff
Summary: Aiya! I'm back and this is really ironic: Zell just about hates Seifer, and then he goes and opens a hot-dog parlour?! Well, it is the holidays! ^_~ Please read all ye who wish to grab a hot-dog and, well, you'll find out what to do with it!!!


Zell: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

At last, one from the Spice Girls!I am beginning to get very annoyed at them because they are all soloists, and they really need to stop.Maybe this will help:

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters, they belong to Squaresoft; this song belongs to the Spice Girls.I certainly don't want to own the song, but this rearrangement is mine.My cat is sitting on the window sill upstairs and could fall off with a little gust of wind or a push, but she's very unintelligent looking right now gawking at the birds from her perch, and certainly cannot help me if anyone out there is mean enough to sue me!

Zell:Oh great!A hot-dog stand!Oy!Me first!Huh?

Seifer:Hot-dogs, grab 'em 'ere!I sell for cheap, but it's your life you risk!

Zell:Seifer? 

Seifer:Zell??

Both:O_O

Zell:How ironic!

Seifer:So tell, me what you want, what you really, really, want!

Zell:Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), 

I wanna really really really wanna chilli-dog!

Seifer:Doh!

Seifer:If you want some milkshake, or extra cheese, 

If you wanna can of coke, then just say, "Please".

D'ya want some Ketchup, or HP sauce?

If you want some Dijon mustard, b***** off!

Zell:Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), 

I wanna really really really wanna cherry coke!

Seifer:Ugh!

Seifer:If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta come grab 'em 'ere,

"Seifer's Hot-Dog Parlour", 

Service with a beer!

If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta bring laxatives, 

Poisoning is common, but that's the way it is!

Zell:What kind of service is that?!

You don't sell onion rings?!

Seifer:Onion rings will give you bad breath, 

So floss your teeth!

Zell:Take out your false teeth and get floss cut, 

Then you use some Wrigley's minty chewing gum!

Zell:Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!

Seifer:So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Zell:I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), I wanna (hah!), 

I wanna really really really want some mushy peas!

Seifer:Yuk!

Seifer:If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta come grab 'em 'ere,

"Seifer's Hot-Dog Parlour", 

Service with a beer!

If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta bring laxatives, 

Poisoning is common, but that's the way it is!

Seifer:So here's a story from A to Z, 

You wanna buy from me?

You'd better listen carefully, 

I got chilli-dogs, hot-dogs, 

Anything you want,

I got toppings of cheese, and mozzarella…

Zell:Mushy peas, and lots of cheese, 

I must be dreaming!

Seifer:And as for drinks, ha-ha! They're cheap!

Seifer and Zell:Wolf your hot-dog down and spit your dentures out!

Wolf your hot-dog down and spit your dentures out!!

Seifer:If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta come grab 'em 'ere,

"Seifer's Hot-Dog Parlour", 

Service with a beer!

If you wanna grab a hotdog, 

You gotta bring laxatives, 

Poisoning is common, but that's the way it is!

Seifer:If you wanna grab a hotdog,

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta GRAB!GRAB!GRAB!GRAB! (Seifer's hot-dog parlour!)

Seifer and Zell:Wolf your hotdog down and spit your dentures out!

Wolf your hot-dog down and spit your dentures out! (Hack!Hack!Hack!Hack!)

Wolf your hot-dog down and spit your dentures out, 

Seifer:Wolf your hot-dog down and pay me some dosh!

Zell and Seifer: IF YOU WANNA GRAB A HOT-DOG!!!!

Zell:So yeah, like, do you sell regular ones, coz I don't have laxatives or a mobile to phone for help…

Seifer:One regular comin' up! (He he he he he!)…

I think I'll pass, Seifer.Please review this!!!


End file.
